


I found a cat among books

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [11]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a cat among books

ออสการ์อ่านหนังสือบ่อยขึ้นมาก เยอะขึ้นมากจนแทบเรียกได้ว่าอ่านตลอดเวลา ทั้งเป็นเล่ม ทั้งในคินเดิล อดัมสังเกตเห็น แต่เขาไม่เคยยื่นมือไปยุ่งอะไรด้วยเลย ไม่รู้ว่าออสการ์อ่านอะไร แต่ถ้าให้ลองคิดเดาดูก็คงบอกว่าเป็นหนังสือเกี่ยวกับศาสนา เพราะเขาเห็นว่ามีไบเบิ้ลเป็นหนึ่งในหนังสือที่วางกองเป็นตั้งของออสการ์ด้วย

แล้วมันก็เป็นอย่างที่คิดนั่นล่ะ  
อดัมถอนหายใจมองคนที่ฟุบหลับคาโต๊ะทานอาหารทั้งที่ยังมีหนังสือเปิดวางอยู่สองสามเล่ม บ้างถูกเน้นข้อความบ้างก็มีโพสต์อิทแปะ อดัมหยิบเล่มหนึ่งขึ้นมาดูด้วยความสงสัย แต่แล้วก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วและปิดมันไปโดยไม่ลืมที่จะเอาอะไรคั่นหน้าไว้เมื่อพบว่ามันเป็นภาษาสเปนที่เขาอ่านไม่ออก เขาเปลี่ยนไปที่อีกเล่ม อ่านไปได้หน้ากว่า ๆ ก็ต้องปิดไปอีก เนื้อหาหนักมาก อ่านอะไรแบบนี้ตลอดสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาเลยหรือไง

ว่าแต่ จะถามคำถามที่ตัวเองมีคำตอบอยู่แล้วทำไมกันนะ

ร่างสูงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ รวบเก็บหนังสือที่ตอนนี้ก็ได้รู้แล้วว่ามันเกี่ยวกับคำสอนของบางศาสนาและคัมภีร์ภควัตคีตาหรืออะไรสักอย่างไปวางรวมไว้กับอีกกองที่เป็นคอมิค ดูไม่ค่อยเข้ากันเลย แต่นึก ๆ ไปแล้วก็เริ่มเข้าใจสถานการณ์ขึ้นมา

เกือบลืมไปแหนะ ว่าออสการ์บอกว่าได้รับบทเป็นตัวร้ายในเอ็กซ์เมนที่ชื่ออะโพคาลิปส์  
เพราะอย่างนั้นก็เลยนั่งอ่านหนังสือหนัก ๆ พวกนี้เนี่ยนะ… สมกับที่เป็นออสการ์ ไอแซคจริง ๆ เลย

เมื่อจัดของให้พอดูได้แล้วสิ่งถัดมาที่อดัมทำก็คือปลุกให้คนที่หลับสนิทตื่นขึ้นมา ถ้าไม่เหนื่อยอยู่ก็อยากจะอุ้มกลับห้องนอนเองอยู่หรอก หลังจากเรียกชื่อพร้อมเขย่าตัวสองสามครั้งออสการ์ก็ส่งเสียงครางเครือ เปลือกตาบางค่อย ๆ เปิดปรือขึ้นมองด้วยสายตาง่วงงุน ว่างเปล่า ก่อนคนตัวเล็กจะลุกขึ้นยืนโงนเงนแล้วทิ้งตัวมาหา

“ไหวไหมเนี่ย” ถามไปและได้รับคำตอบเป็นการสั่นศีรษะเบา ๆ เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วอดัมก็ก้มลงจูบกลางกระหม่อมก่อนจะพลิกตัวออสการ์ให้หันไปอีกทาง ดันหลังให้ค่อย ๆ เดินไปข้างหน้าโดยมีตนเองประคองไว้ ช้าหน่อยแต่สุดท้ายก็ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงได้โดยปลอดภัยดี ไม่มีรอยขีดข่วน

อดัมนั่งมองคนที่ฝังใบหน้ากว่าครึ่งลงกับหมอนใบโตแล้วส่งมือไปลูบผมกล่อมนอนพลางอมยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ให้กับความคิดที่เพิ่งวิ่งเข้ามาในหัว

ถ้าออสการ์ใส่แว่นตอนอ่านหนังสือล่ะก็ คงหล่อน่าดูเลยนะเนี่ย


End file.
